A Kiss on the Cheek
by SavvyCatJ
Summary: The day that Gibbs came into the squad room with lipstick on his cheek changed everything. Now they all are with the one they love, but will it be forever? Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, Leemer, and Kari!
1. Lipstick:The Start of a Family Story

**Yay! New story! I've been wanting to do a family story for a while so here it is!**

** DISCLAIMER: I unfortunatley do not own this show. If I did, Judgement Day would have never happened, Twilight wouldn't have happened, Michelle wouldn't have died, same with Kate , and Ari or anyone else, there would be Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, Leemer, and Kari and I think that's it. :)**

* * *

6 agents, a forensic specialist, and an assistant M.E. were all waiting. Waiting where? In the NCIS squad room in Washington D.C. Why were they waiting? Well first I should tell you who they are. The 6 agents are: Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Caitlin Todd, Michelle Lee, and Ari Haswari. The forensic specialist is Abigail Sciuto and the assistant M.E. is Dr. James Palmer. Now back to the question. Why were they waiting? Well, the 6 agents were waiting because they had no case to work on. As well as the forensic specialist and the assistant M.E. They were all waiting from one man and one woman. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the leader of their team, and Jennifer Shepard, the Director of NCIS.

The 8 of them had no idea what Jethro and Jenny were doing up in Jenny's office. Even their M.E., Dr. Donald Mallard, came up to see what was taking Palmer so long. They had all had their suspicions about their leader and director in a relationship. This was kind of helping add on to that suspicion. No one even said a word, which was very odd for this team, especially Ducky and DiNozzo. Finally Jethro came down.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had silvery gray hair and baby blue eyes. He had his normal work attire on and a coffee in his hand. That was what he looked like every day. But, there was something different about him that the team noticed right away.

There was lipstick on his cheek.

The whole team knew that Abby was the only one that could ask him why and get away without a headslap and a lecture. So they pretended to all be working on their computers and Ducky and Jimmy went back down to autopsy. Abby stayed sitting on McGee's desk. That brings me to the team's next suspicion: Abby and McGee in a relationship.

Everybody knew that they had been boyfriend and girlfriend a few years back, actually 7 years back. They had broken up shortly after and had acted as brother and sister for a while. Up until a year ago. The year before, they had started acting more flirty toward each other. But, in every year since they broke up, if either of them got a boyfriend/girlfriend, the other would be jealous. And it sure would show. The other members of the team found it quite funny that they did this. Tony and Ziva were the most suspicious of this. And would you look at that; the next suspected relationship! Tony and Ziva.

Tony and Ziva were almost always bickering over something or throwing things at each other. Their desks were right across from each other, so it was quite easy to just chuck something at the other and get away with it. But, not for long. As soon as Gibbs would walk in, he would say break it up and grab your gear. The other team members would just laugh. People would say you could cut their sexual tension with a knife. They had gone undercover a couple times together. Once as married assassins. The FBI thought they were _very_ convincing and that they went all the way if you know what I mean. Once they went to Paris. Ziva told the witness and Abby that she took the couch. Tony told McGee that he took the couch. Abby and McGee later discovered this in Mexico. This indicates that they did indeed share a bed and there's no denying that.

You know who's related to Ziva? Ari. Ari is Ziva's half brother. There are suspicions that he is in a relationship with Kate. People think this is so strange. The assassin and the Catholic? Well, NCIS was strange like that. It is just who they were. There are rumors that they kissed once. No one knows if it is true though.

There is one last couple: Jimmy and Michelle.

These two are a very awkward couple, but have a lot in common and are good together. They are together, in fact, they have been caught doing some naughty things in autopsy.

These two were the only confirmed couple, until Gibbs walked down the stairs that morning. Now the whole team had proof that he and Jenny were in a relationship, which they had been waiting for, for a very long time. Jenny and Jethro were partners for an undercover operation in Paris and were in a relationship there. The team had always wondered if they still had feelings for each other. That was all revealed.

Now that I'm done explaining this to you, let's get back to the team. I wonder what Abby will ask.

"Hey Gibbs, can I talk to you?" Abby said from on top of McGee's desk.

"Sure Abs, what do you need?" He responded.

"No, we have to go talk somewhere else." She said to him and looked back at McGee. She got off the desk and led Gibbs out of the room. Once they were out of earshot, the rest of the team all looked at each other and laughed. This was going to be interesting.

Abby and Gibbs walked into the elevator and Abby hit the stop button. "Gibbs, I have to ask you a very serious question." Abby said, just staring at him.

"What Abs?" Gibbs was getting annoyed.

"Why is there lipstick on your cheek?" Abby said smirking.

Gibbs just looked at her pressed the stop button again and ran out of the elevator and into the bathroom. The rest of the team saw him and started cracking up. Gibbs came out of the bathroom and headed towards the stairs.

"None of you saw that!" He said running up the stairs. He got up to Jenny's office and barged in the door. "Jenny, why didn't you tell me I had lipstick on my cheek?" He was very red.

Jenny just looked at him and chuckled. "I did that on purpose Jethro."

"Why Jenny? I was embarrassed in front of my team!" Gibbs was steaming.

Jenny stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Your team needed to find out eventually." She said smiling. "Now come on, let's go tell them." She kissed him and pulled him out the door and down the stairs. "Alright." She began. "I know all of you have had suspicions of me and Jethro being in a relationship and we are." She finished very calmly and Gibbs had seemed to calm down.

"I knew it!" Abby squealed from across the room. "I told you McGee!" She said to McGee. "But, I'll give you a hug so you don't feel bad." She hugged him and he kissed her. Like actually kissed her. On the lips.

"PROBIE!" Tony yelled from the other side of the room. Ziva laughed, as Abby and McGee started making out, in full view of the squad room.

When they finally stopped kissing Ziva stepped up to Tony. "Now it's our turn." She said as she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

Tony stepped back afterwards. "Wow." He said. "That was amazing." Looking towards Kate, he saw that she and Ari were kissing.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Ziva yelled to Ari. Ari just looked back and grinned.

Gibbs and Jenny were just watching what was happening in front of them. Then they noticed Michelle was missing. The elevator opened for them to see Jimmy and Michelle making out.

Gibbs yelled out. "Can you all keep it out of the office?"

"Yes" They all said simultaneously.

"Alright then." He said as he kissed Jenny's cheek and walked back to his desk to sit down.

After Gibbs sat down McGee kissed Abby on the cheek and she went back down to her lab.

Jimmy went back down to autopsy and the rest of the team messed around on their computers. Eventually Gibbs got up and went back to Jenny's office which made everyone laugh. Then Tony and Ziva started throwing things at each other again and then they got the whole team into it. Soon enough, Abby and Jimmy came back up and got into it too. So Abby, McGee, Jimmy, Michelle, Tony, Ziva, Kate, and Ari were all in a paper war, throwing things across the room. What they didn't know was that Gibbs and Jenny were watching the whole time.

Then a piece of paper seemed to come from the ceiling. Everyone looked up and saw Gibbs and Jenny smiling, both with little pieces of wadded paper in their hands.

Both of them came downstairs and the rest of the day was slow. Ducky came up and told them all stories while they were all sitting at their desks with their loved ones.

At about 2100, Gibbs told everyone to go home. Do you know what they did that night? They had a party at Gibbs house. Why? Because Jenny convinced him to let them come over because they were all good friends. It was a Friday; they all had off the next day. So they slept at Gibbs house, all finding someplace to crash. They were very good friends.

This was the start of a family.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Review!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	2. An Announcement at Dinner

**Ok, I lied! Sorry bout that. Heh heh. Oh well. I had school off today so I had time to finish this chapter!**

**I'm hoping I can another chapter of _Joining Forces_ up today, but no guarantees!**

**This is REALLY long, just warning you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show. Which sucks. **

* * *

Abby woke up dazed. _Where am I? _She thought. She felt someone stir next to her. She looked to her side and saw McGee. _Oh yeah._ She thought._ Everybody crashed at Gibbs's place last night. _She smiled and shook McGee. "Timmy. Timmy, wake up."

He sat up and looked at her. "Morning Abs." He kissed her. "Where are we?"

"I think we are in Gibbs's living room." She responded.

They both looked around. They were in fact in Gibbs's living room.

"Are we naked?" Abby asked McGee, noticing that his shirt was off.

"Not completely." He said looking at her. She was only in her bra and panties.

"Ahh. Well let's get dressed and look for the others." She said to him smiling. They got up, went to the bathroom, and changed, just in case someone else came into the room and saw them half naked.

They came out of the bathroom and went to kitchen to start their search.

"Hey look! We found someone already!" Abby said to McGee.

"Gibbs is not going to like that you two are sleeping on his kitchen table in your underwear." McGee said to them, chuckling.

Tony sat up. "What did you say McGee?" He looked beside him and below him. He saw Ziva to his side, and that they were on the kitchen table. Tony jumped off the table quickly, forgetting that he was only in his boxers.

"Do not move Tony, I like the view." Ziva said laughing, still on the table.

Tony looked down. "Crap!" He picked up his clothes, Ziva's clothes, and Ziva, still wrapped up in a blanket, and ran to the bathroom. They came back out 5 minutes later, fully clothed.

"We will help you look for the others." Ziva said to McGee and Abby.

They walked down to the basement, and under a table, they saw Ari and Kate.

"Taking you are Ziva's brother, I don't think she wants to see that." Tony said to Ari.

Kate looked at him. "What the hell are we all doing here?" She said, obviously confused.

"Don't you remember Caitlin? We had a party here last night." Ari said to her.

"Oh. Yeah." She responded.

"Get dressed, we have to go look for Jimmy and Michelle." McGee added.

Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Tony went upstairs so they could get dressed. Once they came up, all six of them went to look for Jimmy and Michelle. They found them in the guest bedroom upstairs….and they didn't have a blanket over them.

"Hey Jimmy!" Tony yelled as he threw a pillow at Jimmy's head. Jimmy jumped up on the bed, in his boxers, looking surprised at his surroundings. He shook Michelle up, and hand in hand, they both ran to the bathroom. The rest of them were laughing hysterically.

They came out and the 8 of them walked into the hallway where Gibbs and Jenny were standing in Gibbs's bedroom doorway. They all stared at Gibbs and Jenny, waiting for them to say something.

"Go downstairs for breakfast you guys." Gibbs said smiling. Everyone laughed and Gibbs and Jenny followed the rest of them down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast Gibbs?" Abby asked him.

"Pancakes." He said, smiling and looking back at them.

He and Jenny finished making the pancakes, (they also made eggs, sausage, and bacon) and they sat down at the kitchen table. Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee all started laughing when they sat down.

"What's so funny? Jenny asked them.

"Nothing!" They all said at once, which made them laugh more.

Once they finished eating, Gibbs made an announcement: "Ok guys, time for you to go home."

"But, why?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Gibbs! We are having fun!" Abby said grinning.

"I need to do some things." He said looking at Jenny.

"EW!" The rest of them said, completely disgusted.

Gibbs and Jenny laughed. "Not that kind of thing." He said. "I promise."

They all helped Gibbs and Jenny clean up (they had found out that morning that Gibbs and Jenny were living together) and they left the house to go to their own. Abby went to McGee's apartment with him, Tony and Ziva went to Ziva's apartment, Ari took Kate to his, and Jimmy and Michelle went to their apartment. (They were also living together.)

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Gibbs did keep his promise. He and Jenny went down to his basement and talked while he worked on his boat.

"Jethro?" Jenny called to Gibbs.

"Yeah, Jen?" Gibbs replied.

"When you finish this boat, how are you going to get it out of here?" She asked him.

"I have my ways." He said smirking and walking up to her. He put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. "You know I've always loved you right?" He whispered into her ear.

"For how long?"

"Since we went undercover in Paris." He told her.

"I have too Jethro." She said smiling.

Their foreheads were touching. He pulled her chin up and gave her a kiss. "I will always love you, Jenny." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I will always love you." Jenny said back to him.

He kissed her again and backed up. He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Jennifer Shepard, will you be my 5th and last wife?" He opened the little box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

She smiled as a single tear fell down her face. "Yes Jethro, of course I will." He stood up and kissed her while sliding the ring on her finger. "We have to tell the others!" She said quickly. "Let's call them and invite all to dinner. We'll go out somewhere."

"Of course Jen." He smiled at his fiancé. "Where should we go?"

She had to think for a second. "Olive Garden!" She exclaimed.

"Good choice. Let's call the others and make sure they can all come. Then we'll make the reservation." He would do anything to make her happy.

"Alright." They both smiled. They kissed and went upstairs to invite everyone to dinner.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Tony and Ziva arrived at Ziva's apartment. They had each driven separate cars so they parked and Tony followed Ziva up to her floor. She unlocked the door, and once they got inside, Tony jumped on top of her and they both fell to the floor.

"Well I can see you are a little frisky today!" Ziva said from underneath Tony.

They both laughed.

"Yeah, well I've always wanted to do that sweetcheeks." Tony said beaming.

"Oh really? Well…I have always wanted to do….this." She smacked him on his butt and quickly crawled out from under him. She stood and helped him up.

"Oh, it's on now." Tony said and he smirked. He started running toward Ziva so she sprinted away. Tony chased Ziva around her apartment. Ziva was much faster than Tony, but eventually she ran into a dead end. She turned around and looked at him. He started tiptoeing towards her, and when he got close enough, he quickly grabbed her and hurled her over his shoulders.

"Tony!" She said laughing. "Let me go!"

"Not until you stop squirming." He said smiling.

She stopped trying to get out of his grip; he was a lot stronger than she remembered. She looked at his arms. _He has been working out!_ She thought._ I like it._

"Stop pouting." She heard Tony say.

_He knows me so well. _She thought. He finally laid her down gently on her bed. "Tony, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Go to sleep." He responded.

"Why?"

"You're tired." He replied.

"I am not!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Tony told her. He rolled down the blankets and put her under them. He fluffed her pillow and put her head down on it. He kissed her and left the room for 5 minutes. When he came back she was fast asleep.

"Told you." He said to her, even though she couldn't hear him.

He looked at her movie case. _Oooooo. James Bond. _He thought to himself. He _took it out and popped it in her DVD player. He took the remote and went to sit_ on the bed. The movie was playing for about 20 minutes when his cell phone rang.

"DiNozzo."He answered.

"_Jenny and I would like you to come out to dinner with us." _He heard Gibbs say.

"That would be great!" He responded. "What's the occasion?"

"_Just for the heck of it." _Gibbs said. Of course Tony didn't know there was an actual reason.

"Alright. Where and what time?"

"_Olive Garden. Hold on Tony."_ Tony heard Gibbs conversing with Jenny. _"How about 7?"_

Tony looked at the clock. "That sounds good. I just have to get Ziva up."

"_She's asleep?" _Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. She was tired." Tony laughed.

"_Ok. See you there."_

"See ya." Tony hung up and turned to Ziva. "Hey sweetcheeks, wake up!" He shook her. She sat up very quickly with her gun pointed at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there sweetcheeks!"

"Oh. Sorry Tony. Reflex." She said as she was putting her gun down. "I thought you said I needed to sleep."

"I did." He said.

"Then why did you wake me up?" She asked him.

"Oh! I remembered! Gibbs and Jenny have invited us to dinner at Olive Garden."

"Really? Well then let us get ready! Help me pick out a dress." She got off the bed and walked to her closet. She grabbed a bunch of dresses and put them on the bed.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Abby and McGee arrived at McGee's apartment. He took her hand and led her in.

"This place is different then I remember." Abby explained to him.

"Yeah. I've done some remodeling." McGee remarked.

"Where are…oh there they are." They walked into a room with many computers. "Can we get on them Timmy?" Abby pleaded. She looked at him with a puppy dog face.  
"Awww Abs, you know I can't resist you when you do that." He smiled at her. He sat down on one of the chairs. Instead of getting another chair, Abby sat on McGee. "I should've known you were gonna do that." McGee chuckled.

"Of course Timmy! I love you!" She informed him.

"Love you too Abby." He smiled and kissed her.

They surfed the internet for random things. They eventually got on YouTube and started dancing around to random songs. They got all sweaty so they decided to go take a shower. They took about 30 minutes and about 5 minutes after that, they decided to go make something to eat.

They had already made a giant pot of noodles when the phone rang.

"McGee." He answered.

"_Hey Tim. How would you and Abby like to come out to Olive Garden with me and Jenny?" _

"Who is it Timmy? Is it Gibbs?" Abby asked.

He covered the phone with his hand. "Yeah." He confirmed. He went back to the phone. "That would be great boss! But, why?"

"_No reason!" _He replied happily.

"Ok. What time?"

"_Seven."_

"Ok boss, we will see you there." McGee said to his boss.

"_Ok. Bye Tim."_

"Bye." He hung up.

"What is it Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs and Jenny have invited us to dinner at Olive Garden."

"Why?"

"He said no reason." He answered.

"Ok Timmy, let's eat lunch and get ready!" They ate their noodles and washed the dishes. Then Abby took McGee's hand and they ran off to his bedroom.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Ari and Kate walked up to his door. They saw his dog on the floor, and the room was a mess.

"Stupid dog!" Ari yelled into the room. He ran to the dog and let her out on the back porch.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Kate laughed. "What's his name?"

"Actually…..it's a girl….and her name is Caitlin." He confessed to her.

"You named her after me?" Kate was very surprised.

"Yes I did Caitlin. I love you so much. Ziva likes you, so she won't kill me for dating you." He chuckled.

"Well that's good because I know she could easily kill me. Luckily we are good friends." She confirmed. Kate spotted Ari's bookshelf. "You read?" She asked.

"Yes I read quite a lot actually. I know you do too. Why don't you relax and read for a while?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." She noted. She picked a book off the shelf, gave Ari a quick kiss, and went to sit on the back porch.

"Well I guess I have to clean this up now." He mumbled to himself. He went and picked the lamp off the floor and put it back on the side table. The he picked up all the pillows off the floor and put them back on the couch. He picked up the 3 remotes and put them on the coffee table, as well as all the magazines and a few books. _Now all I have to do is vacuum all the paper scraps off the floor. _He thought to himself. He got the vacuum from the closet and it vacuumed all the pieces from the floor. Then the room looked as it would have before, before the dog messed it up.

He heard he phone ringing across the room. He went to pick it up. "Haswari." He answered.

"_Hey Ari, it's Gibbs." _Gibbs announced.

"Hey boss. What do you need?" Ari questioned.

"_Jenny and I want you and Kate to come to dinner with us at Olive Garden at 7." _Gibbs informed him.

"Alright that sounds great! I guess we will see you there then." Ari replied.

"_Yup. See you there." _And Gibbs hung up.

Ari put down his phone and went to get Kate. "Caitlin, come inside darling."

"Ok. What do you need?" She wondered.

"Gibbs and Jenny have invited us to dinner. We must get ready."

"Alrighty then!" She exclaimed and Ari started walking to his bedroom, with Kate close behind him.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Jimmy and Michelle arrived at their apartment. They both tripped over their cat, who was standing right in front of the door.

"Wave, you damn cat!" Michelle told the cat, even though he couldn't understand her. Jimmy and Michelle had named their cat Wave because they had found him by the ocean, and he was a gray, almost stormy blue.

The cat just meowed and wandered into the kitchen. Jimmy and Michelle were both still on the floor. Jimmy had lost his glasses.

"Where the hell did my glasses go?" He asked Michelle, who spotted them about 10 feet away.

"Hold on I see them." She reassured. She walked to them, picked them up, and gave them Jimmy. "Here you go hon." She said as she helped him up.

"Thanks hon." He responded. He kissed her cheek and plopped down on a chair.

"Hey you didn't leave room for me!" Michelle noticed. "Guess I'll just have to sit on you then!" She sat on him and he could barely notice her weight on him. She was so petite!

"What should we do then?" Jimmy asked from under Michelle.

"I really don't know." Jimmy admitted. "We have chess."

Michelle laughed. "Well I guess that would work, but don't we have something more fun? Like Scrabble?"

"Yeah I think we have that." He responded. "If you get off me I can go look for it." He chuckled.

"I'll go with you." She insisted. They got up and walked to their games closet, and indeed they had Scrabble, which was at the very top.

"Damn it!" Michelle shouted. "Can you reach that Jimmy?"

He reached for it. He could barely reach it, but he got it. "How did we get it up there?" He asked.

"A chair maybe?" Michelle replied. "Well, I really don't know."

They walked back to the living room and set the game down, but before they could even get it out, Michelle's phone rang. "Lee." She answered.

"_Hey Michelle. Would you and Jimmy like to come out to dinner with me and Jenny?" _Gibbs asked her.

"Sure! What time?" She questioned.

"_Olive Garden at 7. See you there!" _He hung up.

"Well he's in a hurry." She mumbled.

"Was that Gibbs honey?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. He wants us to go out to dinner with him and Jenny." She replied.

"Where?"

"At Olive Garden! We have to get ready!" And she dragged him to their closet to find clothes to wear.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Ducky was sitting at his kitchen table. _I wonder what they all are doing. _He thought, meaning Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ari, Kate, Jimmy, and Michelle. _I wonder when Jethro will propose to Jenny. He has told me that he was going to. As far as I know, I'm the only one he told. _The phone rang. _That must be him._

Ducky picked up the phone. "Hello Jethro! Did you propose to her yet?"

"_As a matter of fact, I did Duck. I called to invite you to Olive Garden. We invited everyone else so we could tell them when we get there." _Gibbs explained.

"That sounds great Jethro! What time?"

"_Seven o'clock, Duck." _Gibbs said.

"Alright Jethro. And may I tell you now, congratulations." Ducky smiled

"_Thanks Duck. See you there."_

"See ya." They both hung up.

_Well I must get ready then! _Ducky thought; and he walked to his closet to get out his best tux and bowtie.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

"Have we called everybody Jethro?"

"Yes Jen, we did." Gibbs responded.

"Then now we should make the reservations!" Jenny exclaimed. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello I would like to make reservations for 11 at seven o'clock…You have a spot open?...Great! Thank you!" She hung up. "Perfect! Now we can go get ready!" She pulled him to their room and they spent the rest of their time picking out a tux and dress.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

They all arrived at the restaurant, the women in the most gorgeous dresses, and the men in the handsomest tuxedoes. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ari, Kate, Jimmy, and Michelle were surprised to see each other there because Gibbs had not informed them that he invited _everybody_.

They sat down at the table at the waiter took their orders. The waiter told them it could be a while because they were such a large group.

"Well is there a reason you invited us all here?" Tony put in, as they were all chatting.

"Yes actually there is." Gibbs and Jenny smiled.

"You lied to me!" Tony and McGee said at the same time, which made everyone laugh.

Just then Jenny lifted up her hand to reveal the sparkling diamond ring on her left hand.

"OH MY GOSH!" Abby shrieked. She and McGee just happened to be sitting next to Jenny and Gibbs so she didn't have to get up and run to the other side of the table. "Yay! You guys are getting married!" She smiled. There was a round of congratulations.

Ducky smiled. _Soon enough the rest of them will be getting married….and then we'll have little ones running around! _He thought.

"Ziva?" Jenny called out.

"Yes Jenny?"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course I will!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Will the rest of you be my bridesmaids?"

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Tony, will you be my best man?" Gibbs asked him.

"Anything for you boss!" Tony responded.

"Will the rest of you be my groomsmen?" Gibbs asked the others.

"Oh yeah!" They all yelled.

"Great! It's settled then!" Gibbs said.

"Ducky, will you give me away?" Jenny asked him.

"Of course, my dear." Ducky replied.

They spent the rest of their night chatting and eating their meals. They couldn't wait until their "parents" got married.

* * *

**Told you it was long! Oh well. PLEASE Review!**

**Next chapter might be the wedding, not sure yet. I have to think about what to make them do next. Haha.**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	3. Some Things Don't Go According to Plan

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Thanks to my musketeer Melissa for giving me most of the ideas for this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show. Which sucks.**

**Sorry I haven't updated _Joining Forces _in a while. Heh heh.**

* * *

3 months later

Ever since Jenny and Gibbs had announced they were getting married, everyone had been in a happy mood. Gibbs had been a lot softer lately, not giving as many head slaps, which at first had worried the team, but then they realized why.

Ziva and Tony walked into the squad room.

"Good morning guys." McGee greeted from his desk.

"You seem happy McGee…" Ziva noticed. "Have a special night with Abby?" She smirked.

McGee blushed. "Uhhhhh…."

"Just what I thought." Ziva smiled and sat down.

"I don't get a kiss?" Tony questioned.

"Gibbs _did_ say to keep it out of the office." McGee put in.

"No one asked you McGoober!" Tony shouted.

"Come here Tony." Ziva demanded.

Tony eagerly ran over to her desk.

"Come closer." She whispered.

He leaned his head up right next to hers. She licked him. "That is all you get." She replied slyly.

"Good enough for me." He smirked and walked to his desk.

A few minutes passed, and in came Ari, Kate, Michelle, and Jimmy. Ari and Kate walked right in and sat at their desks while Jimmy and Michelle shared a quick goodbye kiss. Michelle then walked to her desk.

"Morning everyone." McGee greeted the others.

"Stop being peppy McGee, that's your girlfriend's job." Tony responded.

McGee just blushed and went back to his computer.

Kate had started looking around like she usually did. She liked to observe her surroundings. She saw Jenny come from the elevator. At the same time, she saw Gibbs emerge from MTAC. As soon as Gibbs saw Jenny, he ran downstairs to get her.

"Jen!" He said so that the team couldn't hear him. Of course he didn't know that they could hear every word he and Jenny were saying. "What are you doing here? You got sick again this morning!"

"I'm fine Jethro." She insisted as she tried to push past him.

"Jen go home! You need to stay home until the morning sickness goes away!" He was raising his voice, and as he was saying that Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky walked into the squad room.

"Jethro! I would like to stay here and do my job!" They were shouting now.

"I want you to be safe Jen!" They kept getting louder.

"I'm not even starting to show yet Jethro!" That got the teams attention. The 9 of their heads shot up almost simultaneously in shock. Abby's jaw dropped.

"Shit!" Gibbs cursed under his breath. He grabbed Jenny's arm and they walked over to their team. "Yes! She's pregnant!" He shouted. They walked into the elevator and disappeared.

"Holy crap!" Abby yelled and ran up to McGee. "Timmy did you hear that? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"Yes Abs, I heard it very clearly." McGee smiled.

"Well when I pictured them telling you, I sure didn't picture it this way." Ducky said quietly.

Everyone stared at him.

"You knew the whole time?" Tony asked him.

"Yes Tony, I did." Ducky replied.

"Do you know how far along she is?" Michelle asked.

"I think she's about 4 months along now." He said.

"WHAT?" Abby shouted.

"You mean she was pregnant before we even found out they were together?" Ziva asked.

"Yes my dear. But, they didn't find out until about 2 and a half months ago." Ducky explained.

"So do you know when they were planning on telling us?" Ari asked.

"I think they were planning to tell you when Jenny came back and wasn't sick anymore. They obviously didn't plan what happened today." He continued.

"Wow." Kate sighed.

"Where did Gibbs go?" Jimmy asked no one in particular.

"He probably is taking Jenny home." Ducky responded. "He should be back soon. Mr. Palmer, Abby, and I are going to go back downstairs. Be good kids." He chuckled and Jimmy and Abby followed him down the stairs.

Gibbs had eventually come running in and said they had a case. The rest of the day had consisted of going over evidence, following leads, and eventually finding the criminal and bringing him in. It had been a rather short case, for they had solved it in one day.

Most everyone had finished their paperwork and gone home, except Tony and Kate. They were the only ones left in the whole building. They were working quietly until Tony heard snoring. He looked up and saw Kate passed out on her desk. _I won't wake her up. She looks peaceful._ He thought. He went back to his work when all of a sudden he smelled something peculiar. _What is that? _He looked back and he suddenly heard the fire alarm go off. Behind him he saw a giant wall of fire. "Holy shit!" He shouted. He knew Kate wasn't going to wake up. He ran over to her and picked her up. "Oh my gosh, you're heavy!" He exclaimed. He could already hear sirens. He ran as fast as he could with her in his arms towards the stairs. He couldn't stop coughing as he inhaled a boatload of smoke. He slammed the door open as he sprinted into the dark hallway and down the 3 flights of stairs.

Once they got outside, he ran across the street and lied her down on the grass. He checked her pulse. _Still breathing. _He sighed a big sigh of relief. She started coughing. "Kate! Kate! Are you ok?" He shouted at her.

"What the hell Tony?" She shouted back at him, as she realized she was lying on grass outside of the NCIS building. She noticed that even thought the sky was black, there was a huge orange and yellow glow in front of her. She looked up and saw the huge fire that had almost engulfed the whole building. She could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"Holy shit what happened?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He explained. "I was working when I noticed you sleeping. Then all of a sudden I smell smoke and the fire alarm starts going off. Then I saw the fire and picked you up and ran down the stairs."

"Tony you saved my life!" She hugged him and he collapsed. "Tony!"

The other 9 had been alerted of the fire and were just pulling up. Ziva saw Tony collapse and Kate lying on the ground so she ran over. "Tony! Tony wake up! Kate are you ok?"

"Caitlin what happened?" Ari called running up.

"I don't know! Tony said I was sleeping and he smelled smoke, and when he saw the fire he picked me up and carried me down the stairs and out of the building! I didn't wake up until I felt the grass beneath me." She explained to Ziva and Ari as the rest of them came running up.

Ziva went back to Tony. "Tony wake up! Please wake up." She was crying now. She checked his pulse even though Kate already had. _Good. He still has a pulse. _She thought.

"Duck, what can you do for them now?" Gibbs asked, almost yelling.

"Not much Jethro. But, we need to get Tony on oxygen pronto. He seems to have collapsed from smoke inhalation." Ducky responded.

As soon as he said that, Ziva began giving him mouth-to-mouth. Then the emergency vehicles finally showed up.

"About time you got here!" Gibbs yelled at them. He was furious that he and the rest of the team had made it there first.

"Alright well we need to get these two to the hospital STAT!" The EMT told Gibbs. The EMT helped Kate up and walked her to and ambulance.

Gibbs leaned over to Ari. "Go, she needs you." Gibbs told him.

"Thanks boss." Ari responded. He ran after Kate.

Three more EMT's came over and put Tony on a stretcher. Ziva was still crying as she followed them to another ambulance.

As the ambulances left and the firefighters were still trying to put out the fire, there was a huge bang. Debris was flying everywhere, and everyone fell to the ground. All but 2 got back up.

"TIMMY!" Abby screamed from inside the car. She busted the door open and ran outside to McGee. She immediately saw the giant gash on his forehead. "Gibbs! Ducky! Please come help Timmy, he's hurt!" She screamed.

They both came rushing over as Jimmy looked back and discovered that another was hurt: Michelle.

He ran over to her and saw multiple cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. She was unconscious, but she didn't seem to be as badly hurt as McGee. He then saw her arm was at a funny angle. _Broken arm. _He thought. He checked her pulse. _Still breathing. _He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

Jenny opened the car door. She was overwhelmed by all that was happening before her eyes. She walked over to Gibbs. "Jethro…" She said in a whisper as she fainted. He caught her.

"Jen! Jenny what's wrong!" He picked up her feet and ran over to where 3 more ambulances were arriving. He placed her on a stretcher and yelled to Ducky. "Get the car Duck!" He shut the door and that ambulance sped away.

Several more paramedics came and put McGee and Michelle on stretchers. Abby and Jimmy hopped in with them, which left Ducky alone with the car.

"Dear God, why is this happening to us?" He said to the sky. He jogged over to the car and rushed off to the hospital.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Ducky walked into the hospital waiting room to see Ziva, Abby, Jimmy, and Ari sitting in chairs. Abby was sobbing into her knees, Ari was comforting Ziva, and Jimmy was staring off into space. Ducky walked over. "Where is Jethro?" He asked.

"He's with Jenny." Ari answered. "The doctor said that she was just overwhelmed by all of this and that's why she fainted." He kissed Ziva's forehead and walked to Kate's room.

"Is there any news of the others?" He asked.

"Tim's in surgery, Tony's on oxygen, Kate's being checked out for any cuts or other injuries, and Michelle is getting a cast for a broken ulna." Jimmy responded.

"Alright." He walked over to Abby. "Abigail?"

"Hi Ducky." She said softly. She hugged him. "I'm worried about Timmy."

"I know Abigail. We all are. And I'm sure we are all asking ourselves why this happened tonight." He explained.

"Yeah! Ever since the announcement of the wedding everything has been going great! Why is the world so cruel and unpredictable?" She rambled.

"I don't know dear." Ducky said as a doctor walked in.

"Timothy McGee?" He asked.

"Yes! How is he?" Abby asked anxiously.

"We had to remove some glass from a gash in his forehead that we stitched up, but he should make a full recovery." He announced.

"Did you hear that Abigail? He will be ok." Ducky reassured her.

"Can I see him?" Abby asked the doctor.

"How are you related to him?" He questioned.

"She's his wife." Ziva said quickly, standing up. "And I'm his sister-in-law. That's his uncle…" She pointed to Ducky. "…and cousin." She said pointing to Jimmy.

"His father is also here with his fiancé…" Ducky continued. "…his sister, brother, and another cousin are also here as patients, and his brother-in-law just went to see his sister." Ducky and Ziva smiled.

"Alright." The doctor said. "Let's go." He led Abby down the hallway and into McGee's room. He left her at the door and walked away. She walked in.

"Timmy?" She called into the room.

"Abs?" He called back.

She ran up to him. "Timmy! You're ok!"

"I've been better, but I'll be alright." He replied. "How are the others?"

"Tony's on oxygen, Michelle has a broken arm, Jenny is just fine, and Kate is being checked for cuts and scrapes." She explained.

"Ok. I'm glad everyone will make it through."

"Yes that's always good Timmy." She replied.

Ziva peeked her head in the door. "Tony's off oxygen. I'm going to see him." She smiled and walked away.

"Yay! Tony's ok! Can I go see him real quick Timmy?" Abby pleaded.

"Of course Abby. You don't even have to ask." She kissed him and scurried off to Tony's room. She looked in the door and saw Ziva and Tony talking quietly. She smiled and went to find Kate's room. There was Ari, stroking her hand as her eyelids fluttered shut. She found Michelle's room. Jimmy and Michelle had found Scrabble and were playing. It sounded like Michelle was winning.

Abby walked to Jenny's room and saw her fast asleep in Gibbs arms. _What a sweet Mommy and Daddy moment! _She shrieked in her head.

As she strolled back to McGee's room, she smiled. She couldn't wait until everyone was better, for the wedding, and baby Gibbs!

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA! Melissa and I are so evil! **

**Next chapter..._4 months later _Uh oh! Jenny 8 months pregnant? We'll see how it goes. :)**

**Voting time! Do you want Baby Gibbs to be a boy or a girl? I already have names picked out!**

**Review! Pretty please?**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	4. It Happens

**I finally put this up! It's been done for a couple days. I don't know why I haven't put it up. Haha smart me. Chapter 5 is done too. That will be up next week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show. Which sucks.**

* * *

4 months later

McGee strolled into Abby's lab. They were working on a case and Tony told him to bring some evidence down to her.

Tony was much different than Gibbs. He was in charge of the team until Jenny came back because Gibbs was acting director. Surprisingly, Gibbs was obeying Jenny's orders and staying in her office to do the paperwork.

McGee saw Abby typing away on her computers. "My Abigail." He whispered to himself. He sighed and smiled as he approached her. "Hey Abbs! I have…"

"Some evidence for me?" She finished for him.

"Yeah…" He smiled and trailed off.

She grabbed the bag of evidence from his hand. "What is this anyway?" She looked at the strange object. "Is this a broken tape recorder?"

"It sure is Abbs!" McGee replied. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

She started processing the evidence. "What do you think we are going to do for Thanksgiving?"

"Ducky will probably invite us again." McGee chuckled. Every Thanksgiving, Ducky invited them all over for Thanksgiving dinner. "We always have so much fun."

"Yeah! Now that you mention it, I can't wait!" Abby exclaimed. She hugged him and went back to her computer. McGee logged onto another computer and helped her process the evidence. They turned their heads and smiled at each other, then went back to work.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Jenny walked into the squad room. "Good morning."

"Uh…Director?" A confused Tony said.

"Yes Tony?"

"What are you doing here? I think the boss man will drive you home right away if he sees you." Tony stated.

"I would, but I drove her here DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked out of the elevator. He gave Tony a signature Gibbs-slap.

"Sorry boss. Getting back to work." He sat down on his chair and picked up the phone.

Jenny walked to Gibbs desk and sat down. "So where is everybody, Ziva?"

"McGee is down with Abby, Michelle is getting information form Ducky and Jimmy, and Kate and Ari are at our crime scene." Ziva explained.

"What are you two doing?" Jenny questioned them.

"We are collecting information on our dead Petty Officer." Tony said as he hung up the phone.

"Alright who is he?" Jenny asked.

Tony and Ziva walked up to the plasma. "Our victim is Petty Officer First Class Roland Hare. A week ago he got back from a 3 year tour in Afghanistan." Tony began.

"Yesterday, he was found dead in backyard pool; which was green and filled with leaves and algae. He had multiple stab and gun-shot wounds. We are waiting for Michelle who will tell us Ducky's findings and the fatal blow." Ziva finished.

"Alright good job." Jenny said to them and smiled. All of a sudden her look of pleasure turned to pain. "Oh my God." She said quietly.

Ziva and Tony looked at her. "Is there something wrong Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"I think I'm in labor." She said holding her stomach.

"Tony, call Gibbs! Then call McGee and Abby, then everyone else!" Ziva shouted at him. Ziva kneeled down and held Jenny's hand. "It will be alright Jenny."

Tony hurried over to his desk and picked up the phone. "Boss? We think Jenny's in labor." He heard a phone click and a door fly open. Gibbs came running down the stairs. He ran over to Jenny.

"Jen! Are you ok?" He asked her quietly.

"I think I'll be ok Jethro." She replied.

Gibbs grabbed her other hand and Ziva got up to call Kate and Ari.

McGee and Abby came running out of the elevator with Michelle, Jimmy, and Ducky.

"Is Jenny ok? Is she gonna have the baby? Is there gonna be a Gibblet? Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Abby rambled.

"Abbs, calm down." McGee put his hands on her shoulders and held her close.

Ducky and Jimmy jogged over to Jenny and Gibbs.

"Is there anything you suggest Duck?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"That we get her to the hospital fast!" He looked panicked.

"Kate and Ari are going to meet us at the hospital!" Ziva shouted so everyone could hear.

"Jen can you walk?" Ducky asked her.

"Yes." She got up and stumbled.

"You will need support. Everyone meet us at the hospital!" Gibbs quickly said. He, Jenny, and Ducky went down in the elevator. The rest of them sprinted down the stairs. On their way down, Abby tripped.

"Ow!" She shrieked as she fell down a flight of stairs.

"ABBY!" McGee screamed. He ran down to her without tripping himself and the other four, who were ahead, came back up the stairs.

"McGee what happened?" Michelle asked.

"She fell down the stairs! Abby are you ok?" He said trembling.

"I think my ankle is broken." She said quietly.

"Let me look." Jimmy said. He looked at her ankle. "It is definitely broken."

McGee picked Abby up. "C'mon guys, we have to get to the hospital." They continued down the stairs.

When they got to the garage, Gibbs noticed McGee carrying Abby and placing her in the passenger seat of his car.

"McGee! Why are you carrying Abby?" He shouted across the garage.

"She fell down the stairs and Jimmy thinks her ankle is broken!" He shouted back as he got into his own side of the car. Gibbs closed his car window and sped off, putting his police lights on.

The rest of them did the same as Gibbs, putting their police lights on to get the hospital faster.

NCIS`NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Kate and Ari ran through the doors of Bethesda Naval Hospital. The nurse directed them to the waiting room. There they saw Tony, Ziva, Jimmy, Michelle, and Ducky sitting and talking.

"Where's Abby and McGee?" Kate asked, looking around.

"In the rush to get here, Abby tripped down the stairs and broke her ankle!"Ducky explained.

"She is getting a cast. McGee is with her." Ziva put in.

"Ok." Kate sighed and took Ari's hand as they both sat down.

Gibbs came out of the emergency doors. "It was a false alarm guys."

Everyone sighed in relief. They all got up and walked out to the parking garage, except for Kate and Ari. They were fast asleep; Kate's head lying on Ari's shoulder.

Gibbs walked over and shook Ari. "Ari wake up."

"Do we have a lead in the case boss?" He said, not remembering where he was.

"No Ari, we are in a hospital. Jenny had a false labor so everyone came here. You and Kate fell asleep." Gibbs explained to him.

"Oh. I don't think I will be able to get Caitlin up. She's a very deep sleeper." He stretched his one arm that was free, not wanting to disturb Kate.

"I know, Ari." Gibbs said walking away.

Ari gently picked Kate up and started walking toward the door. He ran into McGee, who was holding a sleeping Abby. Abby had a bright red cast on.

"Doesn't she need crutches?" Ari whispered to McGee.

"We have some at our apartment." McGee whispered back, letting the word "our" slip.

"Our? You moved in together?" Ari asked as they started walking towards their cars.

"Yeah. About 2 months ago." He smiled. "I know Ziva and Tony bought an apartment together and are moving in a week. What about you and Kate?"

"We have been living together for about 2 weeks." He grinned.

"Ahh. Soon enough we'll all be getting married and having children." McGee said and they both smiled at the thought.

"Oh yes. I cannot wait to have children. I just want to wait for the right time." Ari looked at the sleeping Kate and smiled. "Does Gibbs want us to go home?" They had arrived at their cars.

"Yes." McGee slipped Abby carefully inside his car and Ari did the same for Kate.

"See you in the morning McGee."

"See ya Ari." They drove off into the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know Gibbs has been a little OOC latley, but my excuse is that love has made him soft. :)**

**PLEASE Review! It makes me happy. :)**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	5. Thanksgiving and a Baby

**Here's the next chapter! I really like it so I hope you do!**

**Did anyone see the promo for next week's episode? Oh my gosh! And how'd you like "A Man Walks Into A Bar"?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this show. Which sucks.**

* * *

2 weeks later

Tony and Ziva walked up to Ducky's door. Tony knocked. They waited a few seconds and heard muffled footsteps. Abby opened the door.

"Hi guys! I haven't seen you in forever!" She shrieked and hugged both of them.

"Abby…we saw you 3 hours ago." Ziva said and she and Tony laughed. All three of them walked inside. They were greeted by a chorus of hellos.

"Ahh the last of us are here!" Ducky said and smiled.

Tony and Ziva took their seats next to each other. Across from them were McGee and Abby, next to them were Kate and Ari, and next to McGee and Abby were Michelle and Jimmy. Ducky was on an end and so was Gibbs. Jenny was next to Gibbs holding his hand.

"So here we are all again…" Ducky began. "…for yet another Thanksgiving." Everyone smiled. "This one is particularly special, for we all found our true feelings for each other and we have a little one and a marriage on the way." He smiled again. "So Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" He held his glass out for a toast. What Jenny didn't know was that they were all drinking sparkling cider like her, to make her feel better. She sure did miss her wine and bourbon!

Ducky cut the turkey and the dishes were passed around the table. After they had all eat, they were stuffed. They all sat, lounging lazily. Jenny got up to go to the bathroom, and as she was walking back, she crouched over in pain, and fell to the ground.

"JEN!" Gibbs yelled. He was the only one who could see her where she fell. Everyone looked at him panicked.

He ran over to her and tried to get her up, but he couldn't. She was too heavy now. "DiNozzo! McGee! Haswari! Ducky! Palmer! Get your asses over here!" He shouted.

The five of them ran over to where Gibbs and Jenny were.

"Jethro…" Jenny whimpered.

"Jen? Jen are you in labor?" He asked. He was panicking.

"Yes, my water just broke." She said very quietly.

"DiNozzo and McGee! Help me pick her up!" The three of them carried Jenny through the hallway, past the girls, and out the door.

"Ari what is happening!" Ziva asked him.

"Jenny is in labor. For real this time. I saw the liquid on the floor." He explained to them. He grabbed Kate's hand and Jimmy grabbed Michelle's. They ran out the door.

Gibbs called in the door: "Ziva get out here, you're driving!"

She, Abby, and Ducky ran out the door and off to the hospital they went.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

All 11 of them busted through the emergency room doors. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs were still carrying Jenny. A couple of nurses rushed over and put Jenny in a wheelchair. Abby was wobbling on her crutches, so they put her in a wheelchair too, much to her dismay.

"So she's in labor you say?" A nurse asked Gibbs as they wheeled Jenny quickly down the hallway. Gibbs was holding Jenny's hand.

"Yes. Please, we have to get her there quickly. She's a first time mother." He pleaded.

"Alright sir, we will do what we can." She reassured him. They burst through the maternity ward doors and left the other 9 behind them.

"Timmy, help me out of this damn thing!" Abby shouted at McGee. He ran over and picked her up out of the chair.

"Where are your crutches Abbs?" He wondered.

"They took them away. They said I needed bigger ones." She pouted.

"Well you will have to live without them for a while. For the mean time, I will carry you and you will have to sit on my lap." He smiled.

"Now that doesn't sound so bad." She grinned evilly.

"McGeek and Abby! We do not need to hear that!" Tony called to them. The rest of them laughed.

"Oh come on Tony." Ziva purred. "You would do the same thing." She smirked.

Tony got red. He sat down and Ziva sat down on top of him. "How did I know you were going to do that my ninja?" He smiled at her.

"See? You like it…Or is that your knee?" She smirked and he turned red again.

"See Tony? She was right. Never question a woman. Women are always right." Ari laughed.

"Good! A man who knows what he's talking about! When did you learn that?" Kate asked him giggling.

"Ziva taught me at a young age." He looked at Ziva and everyone laughed.

"We should be quiet now. Jimmy and Michelle have fallen asleep." Ducky chuckled. They quieted down and eventually they all fell asleep. Except Ducky, Tony, and Ziva.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

It had been six hours. Ducky was alert as ever, but Tony and Ziva were barley awake.

"My ninja, are you still awake?" Tony said to her softly.

"No my hairy-butt, I am asleep." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Do you ever think about getting married? And having children?" He questioned.

"What are you implying?" She wondered.

"Will you marry me, my ninja?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes hairy-butt: I will." They shared a sweet kiss and dozed off in each other's arms.

Ducky was watching from the other side of the room. He had two coffees, one for him and one for Gibbs; he had a feeling things would be wrapping up soon.

"How sweet." Ducky said to himself quietly. He started walking towards the maternity ward door and out came Gibbs with the baby in his arms.

"Get those bozos up! They have a baby to see!" He started walking towards Ducky. He gave the baby to Ducky and then slapped Tony's head.

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed

"Get up! There's a baby here." Gibbs smiled.

Tony smiled. "Hold up boss. I don't want to disturb my ninja." Tony looked down at Ziva. "Ninja get up. The little Gibbs has been born."

"The baby?" She opened her eyes and saw Gibbs standing in front of her, holding the baby. "Aww Gibbs may I hold him?" She pleaded.

"Sure Ziva." He smiled and handed the baby to her as she stood up. "Meet Caleb Austin Gibbs."

"Hi little Caleb! Look at how cute you are!" She cooed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that ninja." Tony laughed.

She ignored him and kept talking to the baby.

"She'll make a great mother." Gibbs said to Tony.

"You really think so boss?" Tony was surprised at this comment.

"Well yeah DiNozzo! And I'm sure you'll make a great father." Gibbs smiled and walked towards Ziva who had walked over to Kate and Ari.

"Did someone just say Tony would make a great father?" McGee piped up from his chair.

"Stay out of this McGoo! And yes that was Gibbs who said that. By the way, Kate's holding little Gibbs." Tony smirked.

"BABY?" Abby shrieked from her and McGee's chair. She tried to get up, forgetting that she still didn't have crutches, and fell.

"Abby!" McGee shouted. He got out of the chair and helped her up. "Abby if you keep scaring me like that, I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"Sorry Timmy." She giggled. McGee picked her up and carried her to where Ari was now holding Caleb.

Ari put Caleb in Abby's arms. "This is Caleb." He smiled.

"Hi Caleb! You're so cute! Timmy and I are gonna have a baby like you someday! Yes we are!" She cooed.

"You really want to have kids with me?" McGee asked Abby.

"Of course Timmy! I love you!" She leaned up and kissed him.

Gibbs came and took little Caleb. "Time for Caleb to go back to his mom." He chuckled. "You guys can come in and see Jenny in about an hour." He walked back through the maternity ward doors.

"Yay! Little Gibbs has been born!" Abby cheered.

The rest of them cheered along with her and they all went to get coffee; Abby still in McGee's arms.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

The hour had passed quickly, and the hospital didn't allow all of them in at once. Kate and Ari had already gone and so had Jimmy and Michelle. Ducky had gone too. McGee and Abby were just walking in. Well, McGee was the one walking. He was still carrying Abby.

"You don't have your crutches back yet?" Jenny said as they walked in the room. She was holding little Caleb.

"Jenny!" Abby shrieked. She temporarily forgot the she was being held by McGee so she tried to get out of his grasp, but failed as he pulled her back.

"Whoa there Abby. Where are you trying to go?" McGee chuckled.

"I wanna hug Jenny!" She pouted.

"I'm afraid you probably wouldn't be able to do that, even if you were on your crutches." Jenny commented.

"She has a point you know. It would be kind of hard to get off your crutches and hug her while she's lying in a bed." Gibbs said walking in the door with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Two Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"One's for McGee." He said. "Here hold his coffee Abby." He handed the coffee to Abby.

"Thanks boss." McGee smiled.

"No Caf-Pow?" Abby said sadly.

"You really think that I would forget that Abbs?" Gibbs said as he pulled the drink from the fridge inside the room.

"Yay! Put me down Timmy, so you can drink your coffee." She smiled. McGee put her down on the chair beside the bed.

"Since when do they have refrigerators in hospital rooms?" McGee commented all of a sudden.

"Since 2 weeks ago." Jenny smiled. "Jethro tells me you didn't get to hold Caleb." She told McGee. "Would you like to hold him Tim?"

"I'd love to Director!" He reached over and took Caleb from her arms. He started rocking Caleb.

"Tim. You do not need to call me Director outside of work. Please call me Jenny." She smiled.

"Will do Dire-Jenny." He assured her.

"Looks like Tony's not the only one who will make a great father." Gibbs stated from the corner of the room.

"Thanks boss." McGee smiled. "Why is Abby so quiet?" He added a moment later.

"Because she fell asleep!" Jenny laughed.

"Again? She must be really worn out. But, she hasn't had a lot of Caf-Pow lately." McGee said.

"Go home Tim. You and Abby need rest. That's an order." Gibbs told McGee.

"Alright boss." McGee handed Caleb back to Jenny, and picked Abby up. "See you tomorrow." He walked out the door with Abby in his arms.

Gibbs went over to where Abby was just sitting. He sat down and took Jenny's hand. "I can't believe it. I have another kid."

Jenny laughed. "And I can't believe I have a child with you!"

He got up and kissed her. "You know, even though you've just been through 6 hours of labor, you still look beautiful." He smiled.

"I think love's made you soft Jethro." She chuckled. Just then, Tony and Ziva walked in. Jenny saw something on Ziva's left hand.

"Ziva what's on your left hand?" She questioned.

"An engagement ring." Tony smirked.

"What?" Gibbs said in confusion.

"You heard him Gibbs. It is an engagement ring." Ziva smiled.

"Well then congratulations." He smiled and got up to hug both of them. "You hurt her DiNozzo and I will come looking for you." Gibbs said seriously into Tony's ear.

"Yes boss, understood. I would never hurt her." He said, looking scared. Ziva chuckled.

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and walked out of the room.

* * *

**So the baby is a boy! I was thinking on making them have twins, but I decided not too.**

**Yeah, so, Gibbs is a little OOC. But, like Jenny said, love has made him soft!**

**Yay! Tiva and McAbby love! Always good for the soul. Especially McAbby. =D**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review! I'm getting basically none! I want to know if my readers like my stories or not!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	6. Dresses

**Ok so this is short, but this is just a little filler. The next chapter should be up later this week. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show. Which sucks.**

* * *

5 months later

Something was off about one of the girls. Ducky had known them all long enough to know when they were acting strange and when they were themselves. He sat in autopsy pondering. _It can't be Jenny. _He thought. _That's leaves Ziva, Abby, Michelle, and Kate. _He looked at the picture of the girls he had taken before Gibbs and Jenny announced they were together. "They're so beautiful." He said out loud.

"What was that Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked from the corner of the room.

"Nothing, Mr. Palmer." He responded. He looked back to the picture and continued to think.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Little Caleb was growing fast. Everyone made sure to visit the Gibbs household often. And with the wedding a week away, things were hectic.

Abby, Ziva, Kate, and Michelle were very often over with Jenny making sure everything was going to be perfect.

The five were currently on their way to pick up their dresses. Jenny was driving. Ziva was in the passenger seat. Michelle, Abby, and Kate were squished in the back. Just cruising along the highway, they blasted the music to an ear-splitting volume, but they didn't have any care in the world. It was just them, having their girl time.

As they were crossing an intersection, Abby screamed and everything went black.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Jenny's eyelids fluttered. _What the hell? _She thought as she lifted her head up.

She looked around. Michelle had a bleeding scrape on her forehead and her legs seemed to be stuck. Ziva had a bloody nose. Kate and Abby seemed fine, but they were unconscious.

She could hear the distant sound of sirens. She blinked rapidly as the lights came down the street in front of her.

The firefighters came around and opened her door. "Ma'am, are you hurt?" One of them asked.

"No I'm fine." She replied. "Help the two on the other side. Then come back to me." She added.

Another one helped her out of the car and sat her down on the back of an ambulance.

She soon saw Abby walking over with the help of another firefighter. She sat down next to Jenny. "Are they ok?" She asked.

"I don't know Abby. But, I do know my car is totaled." She chuckled.

"You got that right." Kate giggled as she walked over and sat down next to the other two.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the action that took place in front of them. They saw Ziva's nose and Michelle's forehead being cleaned up. The two walked over together.

"What do you think they are gonna do when they get here?" Ziva asked, referring to the guys.

"Kill the guy." Jenny chuckled. They all laughed.

A car pulled up. Out came Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Ari, and Jimmy.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs questioned as he ran over, the others close behind.

"We got in a car accident." Abby said in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Thank god you guys are ok." McGee said as he hugged Abby.

"Yeah I don't know what I would have done without you guys." Tony added, inspecting Ziva's bandaged nose.

"Well we're still here." Kate said.

"Let's go, we picked up your dresses." Ari grinned.

"How sweet." Michelle smiled and stood up.

The rest of them stood up and walked to the car. They drove off in silence thinking of the week to come.

* * *

**Told you it was short! Oh well, there is much more to come!**

**What on earth could Ducky be talking about? You'll find out later. :P**

**Review please! Can I maybe just get five reviews? Pretty please? With a cherry and whipped cream on top?**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	7. The Wedding and Something Unexpected

**Finally another chapter! I really like this one too. :) I hope I can get another chapter up soon, but I'm sick so I don't know.**

_**Two-Faced **_**was awesome! Am I the only one who thinks Ray is a little suspicious? And that EJ needs to go away? Yeah, uh, probably not. **

**So what is weird is that when I was writing this chapter I walked into my brother's room and he was watching NCIS and I saw Gibbs and Jenny talking on the phone and I got all sad and started denying Jenny's death again. - Run on sentence haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only Caleb and the preacher are mine. Bleh. :P**

* * *

It was the day before the Gibbs wedding and Jenny had gone completely insane.

The girls were constantly poking and prodding her and asking her questions about what she wanted here and what she wanted there.

She just wanted to get this over with.

The girls seemed more excited about the wedding the she was, especially Abby. Kate said it was because they were all happy "Mommy and Daddy" were getting married.

And Abby was all with the tradition that the groom wasn't allowed to the see the bride the day before and the day of the wedding so she was brought to Tony and Ziva's apartment with Caleb and Gibbs was brought to Abby and McGee's apartment.

Currently, she was sitting in a recliner in her dress, waiting for Abby and Kate to come back into the room. They were fitting her dress while Ziva and Michelle were at the store buying more food and picking up the cake.

She was thinking of Caleb, who was in the next room, and who was not making a sound. He was 5 months old now and getting bigger every day. She thought of Jethro, and how she wasn't going to see him until the next day. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Abby and Kate walked back into the room.

"Jenny! You look gorgeous like that! Don't move!" Abby squealed with delight as Kate handed her a camera. She snapped a picture. "Ok! You can move! Now, why do you look sad? Tomorrow's your wedding! You're gonna marry Gibbs!"

Hearing Abby say that made her smile.

"See? That made you happy! Now get up so Kate and I can finish fitting your dress." Abby grinned and along with Kate helped Jenny up. Her dress was rather long and heavy.

She stepped up on the platform that was set up in the living room. Kate and Abby started fiddling with the bottom of her dress. She heard a door open and laughter, followed by men's voices. Michelle walked in the room to look at Jenny's dress.

"You look amazing Jenny!" She exclaimed. She went to grab Ziva from the kitchen and the guys started to follow her.

"No, you can't come in here!" Kate shouted as she ran over and pushed the guys back into the kitchen.

"But why?" Tony whined.

"Because! Now get out!" Kate said as she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ari asked.

"I don't know!" Kate exclaimed, still giggling.

Tony and Ari went back to the kitchen as Ziva walked in.

She walked up to Jenny. "Shalom Jenny. You look beautiful." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you Ziva." Jenny replied.

"Ok Mom! We're done!" Abby chuckled as she got up.

"Now for the rest of us!" Kate walked out of the closet and the girls gasped.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Gibbs walked to the front of the chapel. In just a couple minutes, Jenny would be walking towards him. A voice said: "Are you ready Jethro?"

He smiled and turned around to face Ducky. "I sure am Duck."

Ducky patted Gibbs on the back. "Good luck, my friend." He smiled again and walked back down the aisle.

Gibbs smiled as the music started. Jenny had picked the traditional wedding march.

Down the aisle first were Tony and Ziva. Ziva looked absolutely stunning in her floor length purple satin dress. It was rippled in layers and bedazzled with sequins. She seemed to shine. Tony was wearing a matching purple tie.

Next were Kate and Ari. Kate had on a mint green dress with clear jewels on the waistline. It had a little puff near the ankles. Ari had a mint green tie to match her dress and he was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Jimmy and Michelle were the next ones to walk through the door. Michelle's dress was a deep red and it only had one sleeve that looked gorgeous over her pale skin. She also had a lily in her hair that Jimmy had placed himself. Jimmy's tie was a crimson-scarlet color, along with his corsage.

Last came Tim and Abby. Abby was wearing a long black dress with a single strip of red running across the skirt. She had her hair up in a beautifully woven bun. Tim's eyes were almost as black as his tie; filled with desire.

They all took their places on opposite sides of Gibbs.

Everyone in the room stood up as Jenny walked into the room, led by Ducky. She had a long white dress that dragged on the floor. Her veil was draped over her face, but you could still see her emerald eyes and the white rose she wore in her hair. She smiled at everyone, giving an especially big smile to McGee's sister Sarah, who was holding Caleb.

Ducky kissed Jenny's cheek and led her to Gibbs' outstretched arms. Gibbs took Jenny's hands in his own and when the preacher started talking, they both stared into each other's eyes.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the unity of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Ann Shepard. If anyone should object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher looked at the audience.

The wedding party (with the exception of Jenny, Gibbs, and Ducky) gave a death glare to the audience as if daring them to say something.

The preacher began again. "Do you, Jennifer Ann Shepard, take Leroy Jethro Gibbs as you're lawfully wedded husband, and to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Jenny stated, smiling.

"And do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Jennifer Ann Shepard as you're lawfully wedded wife, and to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Gibbs smiled at Jenny.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Gibbs and Jenny went into a tight embrace and kissed passionately. Then, holding hands, they ran down the aisle, followed by Tim and Abby, Jimmy and Michelle, Kate and Ari, and Tony and Ziva, with Ducky, Sarah, and little Caleb close behind them.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

The reception went well. Everyone danced long into the night and got drunk. Ducky was the only one that went home sober, and he took little Caleb with him when he went home.

The following morning was back to work, no matter how big the hangover.

Tony, McGee, and Jimmy were tripping and knocking stuff over the whole day.

Ari fell asleep in Abby's lab, oddly enough, because Abby was more excited and giggly than usual.

Ziva and Jenny had minor headaches.

Michelle and Kate were a little drowsy.

And Gibbs was completely unaffected.

So he walked in like it was any other morning, with a coffee in one hand, and some files in the other.

"Gear up." He called to his agents, who were only half present. "Where's the other half of my team?"

"Sleeping." Ziva replied with a groan. He peered behind McGee's desk to find him asleep.

"McGee!" He shouted abruptly.

"Yeah bo-OW!" He cut himself off when he hit his head on the underside of his desk because of the rush to get up so quickly.

"Get up." Gibbs calmly commanded.

McGee stood up. Gibbs head-slapped him. McGee winced. "Sorry boss won't happen again."

"Better not McGee. Where are DiNozzo and Haswari?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I think Ari is sleeping is Abby's lab and Tony is-"

"Right here!" Tony said, cutting off Kate and running in.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted at the younger agent.

"Yes boss, calling Abby." McGee picked up the phone and called Abby's lab.

"_You have reached the Labby! How may I be of service?" _Abby's cheerful voice answered.

McGee wanted to laugh, but decided it was better for his throbbing head if he didn't. "Gibbs needs Ari up here right away; we have a case."

"_I'll send him up! Bye Timmy! Love you!" _Abby responded.

"Love you too Abbs." McGee said with a smile. He hung up the phone and looked up to see that his boss was staring at him. His smile dissolved. "She's sending him up boss."

"Ok McGee." Gibbs sat down at his desk and he wasn't for sitting for 30 seconds when he heard a ding and Ari walked into the squad room.

"Here boss." Ari said as he ran over to grab his gear.

"Let's go." Gibbs commanded and the rest of them stood and quickly followed. "I'm driving" They all groaned and Gibbs grinned.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

At the crime scene, things were hectic.

The victim's body was dumped on the shore of a lake just outside a lake house.

The victim was a Navy Lieutenant, his name was Roy Loft. Jimmy couldn't see straight, so he was saying things that had nothing to do with how the Lieutenant died. McGee kept messing up the pictures because he couldn't keep his hands to stop shaking long enough for him to get a clear picture, so Michelle took over. Tony and Ari kept bumping into each other when trying to collect evidence.

The only thing that really went well was Ziva and Kate talking to the guy that owned the lake house.

When they finished packing up the van (which took a little while) they headed back to NCIS for Abby to process the evidence and for Ducky and Jimmy to have a closer look at the body.

At one point, Tony walked into the bathroom, and when he still hadn't come out 10 minutes later, Ziva went to investigate.

She walked in and locked the door. Tony was standing at the sink splashing water over his face.

"Tony?" She called into the silence.

No response.

"Tony?" She called again as she moved to stand right next to him.

When he still didn't respond, she put her hands on his face and made him face her.

"Tony." She said softly. "What is wrong?"

He waited a couple seconds to respond. "I hate being hung-over."

Ziva sighed and chuckled. "We all do Tony. Now why have you been in here for 10 minutes?" She questioned him.

"I was thinking." He replied.

"About what exactly?" She asked.

"You. Us. The team. I don't want anything to change. But, something tells me that something's gonna happen and we're not gonna like it. Especially Gibbs." Tony admitted.

"Oh Tony." Ziva kissed him. "I have that feeling too. And that means Gibbs and the rest of the team do. We've all been through a lot. We can live through whatever is coming for us." She took his hand. "Now let's get back to work." She unlocked the door and went back to the squad room.

Kate had the TV on and she was surfing through the channels. "This looks interesting." She muttered.

"_Mikel Mawher, who was arrested 2 years ago for robbery, was released today. He made a rather unusual statement when leaving the prison…"_

Everyone had got up to get closer to the TV. Gibbs was especially interested.

"…_He said: 'I will find her. I will not stop until she is mine again. I love her. She is mine. She is Abigail.'"_

Gibbs threw his papers on the floor in rage.

And Tony could swear he heard a scream as McGee ran down to Abby's lab.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooo cliff hanger! I love them. 3**

**Sorry if I got some of the wedding stuff wrong, but I did shorten it for a reason.**

**Should I involve some other past (or present *cough cough* EJ and Ray) characters? Review and tell me!**

**Please review. I'm begging you. If you don't the red button will make the world explode. Hahahaha.**

**This Mikel thing might run for a couple chapters. We'll see where this goes. ;)**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	8. Surprises

**Ok guys, I know you hate me. I haven't updated this story since April! I've been crazy busy!**

**That's all I'm gonna say. You guys have been waiting long enough! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby was in her lab processing evidence. She was bouncing along to her music when all of a sudden, an out of breath McGee ran into the room.

"Timmy?" Abby asked. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

McGee ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. He grasped her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked innocently. She smiled her 'Abby' smile.

McGee let go of her shoulders. "You don't know?"

Abby's expression changed from happy to worried. She started speaking really fast. "Oh my gosh, is something wrong Timmy? Is someone hurt? Did someone die? What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Abby, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Abby are you okay? We won't let Mikel get you." Tony said, running in.

"Mikel?" Abby said in a small voice.

McGee caught her as she fainted. "Tony!" He shouted.

"What? I thought she knew!" Tony exclaimed.

"I was just about to tell her!" McGee picked Abby up. He started to head towards the door when Gibbs and Ziva walked in. Gibbs caught sight of Abby.

"What the hell happened, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, still in rage.

"Uh, she fainted boss." He replied.

"Get her to Ducky then!" Gibbs shouted.

"I was already on that boss." McGee said quickly as he walked past Gibbs.

NCIS

Jimmy was watching the news while Ducky was finishing up with a body. Jimmy had just seen Mikel Mawher on T.V. He was pretty sure that was the guy that had stalked Abby a few years back. McGee was probably at her side instantly. He decided that he was going to call up to see if she was okay, but he wanted to talk to Ducky first.

"Dr. Mallard?" He called out.

"Yes, Jimmy?" He responded.

"Do you think Abby's okay?" He asked.

"Well, yes why wouldn't-" He was interrupted by McGee racing in with Abby. "Oh dear."

"Ducky! Please help!" McGee was panting hard. "She fainted. Mikel Mawher. Out of prison." He said between breaths. McGee handed Abby to Ducky and he quickly sat down.

Ducky put Abby on one of the metal autopsy beds. "Don't faint on me Timothy. We need you." He said to McGee.

"I know, Ducky." He replied, still slightly out of breath.

"Uh guys?" McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy looked towards the doors. There was Tony, carrying Ziva.

"Tony? Is Ziva okay?" McGee got up from his seat and walked up to Tony.

"I don't know! We were walking in the hallway when she all of a sudden stopped talking and fell!" He exclaimed, his voice full of worry.

"Oh dear." Ducky said again. "Lay her on a bed."

Tony did as he was told and stroked Ziva's cheek. "Oh Ziva." He said quietly. He kissed her forehead.

"Well, it would be easier to have a look at them down here, but I want them to be somewhere more comfortable. Can we take them up to Jenny's office?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah. I think Gibbs already went up there." Tony told Ducky.

"Alright then. Jimmy, please stay down here and finish what I was doing." He requested.

"Of course Dr. Mallard." Jimmy went over to the body and started working.

"Take the ladies up, gentlemen. I will be up in a moment." Ducky told them. Tony and McGee picked up Ziva and Abby and they went upstairs.

"Do you have any idea why Ziva fainted, Dr. Mallard? I can understand Abby, but Ziva? She's almost never is hurt or sick." Jimmy explained to Ducky.

"Yes, I know Jimmy. I'm confused about that too. I guess I will find out when I look at her. Keep up the good work, my boy."

Jimmy smiled. "Thanks Dr. Mallard. I will."

Ducky smiled and walked out the door.

"I hope they're okay." Jimmy said to himself. He went back to work and decided to call Tony or McGee a little later to see how they were doing.

NCIS

The elevator was silent. Tony DiNozzo was very confused. Why did his ninja faint? She was almost never hurt or sick. He really hoped that nothing was wrong. He needed her. She was his rock and he was hers. It had always been like that.

He looked over at McGee. He was staring at Abby, hoping she was okay. McGee had always loved Abby. Tony knew that over anybody, even McGee himself.

"Tony?" McGee said quietly.

He looked up. "Yeah Tim?"

"Do you think they will be okay? I mean, well, they only fainted, but-"

"It's okay Tim. I understand. I really don't know why Ziva fainted. I'm really worried about her." Tony explained to his friend.

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. On the other side of the doors was Gibbs.

"What the-"

"I don't know Gibbs. Ducky wants them in Jenny's office." Tony told his boss.

Gibbs led the way to Jenny's office. Jenny was on the phone so when they all barged in the door, she looked up and her eyes grew 2 times larger than normal. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said to the phone as she hung up. "What happened?" She ran over to them.

Tony began. "Well, Kate had the news on and we saw that Mikel Mawher had been released from prison-"

"What?" Jenny interrupted. "He was _released?_"

"Uh, yes." McGee confirmed. "So I ran down to Abby's lab to see if she was okay. Turns out she didn't know."

"So McGee was about to tell her about Mikel, when I rushed in and blabbed it out, and then she fainted." Tony said guiltily.

"But the thing with Ziva…" McGee trailed off.

"We don't really know what's wrong." Tony finished.

"Well, we are about to find out." Ducky declared as he came in the door. "I'm going to check on Ziva first because we already know why Abby fainted. Keep an eye on her Timothy."

"I will Ducky." McGee responded.

"Alright, let's see what wrong my dear." Ducky said to Ziva, even though she couldn't hear him. As he checked her heartbeat, everyone else was standing together and watching him.

"Find anything Ducky?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Not yet Anthony. Not to worry. I will tell you straight away when I find something." Ducky replied.

Tony nodded his head and Ducky went back to checking Ziva. It was a few minutes before he finally said something.

"I think I should take a blood test." Ducky stated. "May I use your phone Jennifer?"

"Yes, Ducky, of course." Jenny responded.

"Mr. Palmer? Yes, can you bring the materials proper for a blood test? Thank you!" He hung up.

The others looked confused, but kept to talking amongst themselves while they waited.

Jimmy knocked on the door and walked in. "Dr. Mallard?"

"Ahh, thank you Jimmy! Stay here so you can take this down to test it." Ducky commanded. He quickly took Ziva's blood and sent Jimmy on his way.

"Now, on to Abby!" Ducky exclaimed as he walked over to her. He checked her heartbeat and her skin for any bruises or cuts.

"I think Abby was just in shock. No need to worry about her. She doesn't have any injuries that I see." He stated finally. McGee let out a big breath.

The phone started ringing. Jenny answered. "Hello? Ducky, it's for you."

Ducky walked over and she handed the phone to him.

"You have the results? Ahh, thank you!" He said as he hung up the phone. "Anthony, has Ziva been getting sick lately? And been asking you for strange things?" Ducky asked Tony.

"Uh, yes. Why?" Tony wondered.

"Yes!" He said loudly, startling the others. "I was right!" He turned to Tony. "Congratulations my dear boy!"

"What?" A confused Tony said.

"Well Anthony, it seems our dear Ziva is carrying your child!" Ducky said excitedly.

There was a chorus of "congratulations."

"Uh-wha-huh?" Tony stammered.

Gibbs went up to Tony and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thank you boss." Tony said quickly. "So she's really pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes Anthony. We will figure out if she knows already when she wakes." Ducky smiled and gave Tony a hug.

"I'm going to be a father!" Tony said, it finally hitting him.

"Hmm?" Abby mumbled, waking up.

"Abby?" McGee said, turning his full attention to her.

"Hi Timmy." She said groggily. "Who's gonna be a father?"

"I am!" Tony grinned.

"WHAT?" Abby screamed as she sat up. "ZIVA'S PREGNANT?"

McGee pushed Abby back down. "Calm down Abby." He told her.

"I'm sorry Timmy!" She hugged him. "But, it's just so exciting! I mean really! I'm going to have another niece or nephew!" She smiled at McGee.

"I know Abs." McGee smiled back.

"Quiet down now." Ducky said to them. "We should let Ziva rest."

"She can stay up here for now." Jenny said. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks Jenny." Tony told her. He kissed Ziva on the cheek and everyone left the office.

NCIS

"Have you heard anything new about Ziva?" Kate asked Ari for the 5th time in 20 minutes.

"I've already told you Caitlin, I don't know anything at this point. Tony promised to call me when he does." Ari told her. Kate sighed.

Ari walked up to her desk. "Look Caitlin, I know you are worried about Ziva; we all are. But, we have to stay focused on tracking Mikel. For Abby _and_ Ziva."

"And Ziva?" Kate questioned.

"For her, because it is our duty to keep her safe, because she is carrying a child." Ari explained to her.

Kate was silent.

"There's something else isn't there?" Ari asked.

She remained silent.

"You want to be the one having the child." Ari simply stated.

Kate looked longingly at him.

"I know you want a child Caitlin." Ari admitted. "I do too. So when we get home tonight, we will try to fulfill that wish. Ok?" Ari smirked.

Kate looked up at him and smiled.

"I did _not _need to hear that Ari!" Michelle said as she walked in the room.

Ari and Kate laughed.

"Sorry Michelle." Ari said, still smirking.

"Like you and Jimmy are any better." Kate told Michelle.

Michelle laughed. "You have a point."

"Have you heard anything about Ziva?" Kate asked.

"Jimmy said she's still out." She told them. "I really hope she wakes up soon. She's been out for an hour."

The phone on Michelle's desk started ringing. Kate listened intently, trying to understand what Michelle was talking to the other person about. She really hoped her friend was ok. Kate and Ziva had a special bond. Ziva had saved Kate from being shot when Ziva first came to NCIS. That's when Kate met Ari too. He came to America with Ziva. They were both on the same Mossad team. That's why Kate was _really _worried about Ziva.

"Ziva's up!" Michelle's voice interrupted her thoughts. Kate was up immediately, and she followed Michelle up to Jenny's office.

NCIS

McGee was down in Abby's lab. He was currently trying to get her to come out from under her desk. She was really worried about being found by Mikel, and McGee could see that very clearly.

"Abby?" He called to her again. "Abby, can you please come out?"

She finally crawled out from under the desk and into McGee's arms.

"Timmy?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Are we gonna get him?" She asked innocently.

"Yes Abby, of course." He responded.

"Ok." She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Guys!" Tony called out.

McGee helped Abby off the floor. "Yeah Tony?" McGee responded.

"Ziva's awake!" Tony was clearly excited.

"Yay!" Abby said. She ran off with Tony, leaving McGee behind to catch up with her.

NCIS

Tony and Ziva were alone is Jenny's office. Jenny wanted them to talk in private before letting everyone else in, knowing they had some big things to talk about.

"Ziva?" Tony called to her.

She opened her eyes. "Tony? What happened?"

"You fainted sweetcheeks." He told her.

"Why did I faint?" She asked him.

"Ducky said with all the chaos, it was too much for you, because you are…uh… pregnant." Tony stuttered.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. Ducky took a blood test." He told her.

She smiled and looked up at him. She put her arms around the back of his neck and closed the space between them. "Thank you Tony."

"For what?"

"Everything." She leaned into his arms once again as the rest of the group walked in the room, which was soon filled with chatter about the baby.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review and give me some ideas! **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have to find time to write and post!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	9. Cheezits

**Hello everyone! This story is back! I enjoyed writing this chapter. And you will probably be able to tell that I was in the mood for McAbby about halfway through. Heh heh. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. NCIS isn't mine. **

* * *

**~July 14, 2013~**

As Tony approached the Lab, he heard what sounded like an avalanche coming from down the hall. As he got closer, her heard voices. He recognized them as the voices of Kate, Abby, and Ziva.

"Ow!" He heard Abby exclaim as he walked in. The scene in front of him was definitely unusual. In the middle of a big pile of hundreds if boxes of Cheez-its, Abby, Ziva, and Kate were lying on the floor. He assumed they had fallen, considering the noises he had heard just a few minutes before.

After taking in what was laid out in front of him, he immediately rushed over to Ziva to get her off the floor. "Ziva! What-oomph!" He exclaimed as he tripped over a box of Cheez-its. He ended up on the ground right next to her.

"Why hello Tony, nice of you to join us." Ziva teased.

Tony smiled. "Hello sweetcheeks. Let's get you up." He kissed her quickly and stood up. He then offered his hand to Ziva which she gladly took as he lifted her off the floor. When she was up, they both realized Abby and Kate had already gotten up and moved to the outside of the pile.

"How cute." Kate smirked. Abby and Kate started picking up the boxes.

"Ziva." Tony said. "You must be more careful." He brushed her cheek with his hand.

"I'll try Tony." She smiled softly as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." He whispered back. He pulled her in for a sweet and gentle kiss.

"AWW WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO BE SO FREAKIN' ADORABLE?" Abby shouted from the other room. The door slid open and she walked in with a camera. "I got a picture of that moment because it was just so flippin' cute!" She squealed with excitement as she showed them the picture.

"It's true." Kate said from where she putting Cheez-its away. "You guys are extremely adorable."

"We're flattered." Tony said, grinning.

They all heard a crunch. "What the hell?" Ari asked as he stepped on a box of Cheez-its that had been kicked towards the door.

"Oh…heh…about that…" Abby stuttered nervously.

Ari laughed. "It's okay Abby. I won't tell."

Abby let go a sigh of relief. Ari chuckled.

"I'll help you guys clean up." He said. "Except you Ziva. You sit."

She fake pouted as she sat down in Abby's chair and watched the rest of them clean up the mess.

**~In the squadroom~**

"What are they all doing down there?" Michelle asked McGee. They were currently the only ones in the squadroom.

"I don't know, but they're damn lucky Gibbs isn't here." McGee stated.

"What are you talking about McGee? I'm right here." Gibbs said as he walked in out of nowhere, making Michelle and McGee both jump.

"Where the hell is my team?" Gibbs asked, irritated and realizing what McGee was talking about.

"Abby's lab." Michelle told him.

Gibbs glared at McGee.

"Right, calling the Lab boss." McGee picked up his phone hurriedly and dialed.

"_Shalom McGee." _Ziva answered.

"Ziva? Why are you answering Abby's phone?" McGee asked.

"_I am watching her, my fiancé, my brother, and Kate pick up boxes of Cheez-its." _She chuckled.

"Cheez-its?" McGee questioned. Michelle looked at him, puzzled. Gibbs made a hand signal to follow him as he started walking towards the elevator.

"Um, Ziva? Gotta go. Gibbs is calling." He quickly hung up and looked at Michelle and they both got up and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

"Where are we going boss?" McGee asked as the doors closed.

"The Lab." He deadpanned.

The elevator doors closed and the ride down to the Lab was a short and silent one. Gibbs gave another hand signal as the doors opened and the three agents walked out and down the hall. They heard laughter as they approached the Lab door.

When Gibbs saw the giant stack of Cheez-its, all cleaned up, he simply asked: "Do I wanna know Abs?"

Abby and the agents all looked towards the door. "Yeah Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she pounced on Gibbs to hug him. "You see, I won this contest and the prize was a year's supply of Cheez-its. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat them all so I brought them to work so I could share them with everyone." Abby beamed.

Gibbs chuckled. Then he went over to Kate and Tony, and smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kate exclaimed as she and Tony both rubbed the back of their heads.

"Getting Ziva into this mess." He said as he walked away. As he got to the door, he turned around. "What are you all waiting for?" He asked with a "Gibbs-stare." The agents all bolted after him. "Except…" They all stopped abruptly. "McGee!"

McGee looked hopeful. "Yes boss?"

"I want you down here with Abby. Do _not _let her out of your sight. Not until we get this whole 'Mikel' thing figured out." Gibbs commanded. "And Tony?" Gibbs stuck out his finger and made the "come here" signal.

Tony walked over. "On your six boss!" He was stopped by Gibbs hand colliding with his chest.

Gibbs leaned over and whispered: "Keep an eye on Ziva. Take her out to lunch and keep her calm. Make sure she does not leave the building when you get back. Are we clear?" Gibbs backed up.

"Loud and clear boss. Don't worry." Tony smiled and went back to Ziva, the rest of them looking quizzically at him.

"The rest of you get outta here!" Gibbs commanded with a wave of his hand. He walked out behind the other four agents.

"Alrighty McAbby, Ziva and I are out of here!" Tony grinned, proud of his nickname.

"Where are you guys going?" McGee asked.

"To lunch. We'll be back in an hour or so." Tony replied. He helped Ziva up and led her out with his hand on the small of her back.

"They're so cute." McGee smiled. He looked back to say something to Abby, and realized she was gone. "Abby?" He called out as he walked into the other part of her lab. He saw her crouched under her desk again. "Abby? What are you doing under there?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want Mikel to find me again Timmy." She said in a small voice.

McGee looked at her with sympathy. "C'mere." He held out his arms and sat on the floor and Abby climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her torso and gave her a squeeze. "Hey."

She looked up at him longingly.

"It'll be okay Abby. I'm always here." He told her softly. She smiled and reached up to kiss him.

He responded and she quickly deepened the kiss. They broke apart as she turned around to face him. She grinned evilly, as she kissed him again fiercely. She pushed him down to the floor and he then pulled her closer. Bodies touching, she could feel the bulge in his pants growing and she attacked his lips with her own. He trailed his fingers along her spine and she moaned, throwing her head back. She quickly went back to attacking his lips.

"Now that is something I did _not _want to see." Ari said with wide eyes.

McGee and Abby both looked at him, stunned.

"I'll keep quiet. After all, I do have Caitlin for a girlfriend." Ari stated with a sly grin. He grabbed something out of Abby's refrigerator and left.

Abby started to get up, when McGee grabbed her arm and yanked her back down so they were face to face. "Oh no you don't. I have to have you now." McGee practically growled.

Abby grinned. "Me-oww."

Before they knew it, they had shed all their clothes and they were doing it under Abby's desk. And the door was still unlocked.

**~An hour later: Approximately 1400 hours~**

Tony and Ziva had arrived back at work. They were sitting there working quietly, all the others following leads. Tony had tried calling McGee several times, and then tried Abby's lab, and they both weren't picking up. Finally, he decided he had to investigate, like a good investigator should.

"C'mon Ziva, we are going down to the lab." He said as he shut his desk drawer and got up.

"Why?" She wondered, getting up a little too quickly. She fell back into her chair.

"Ziva!" He ran over to her. "Be careful sweetcheeks!" He scolded.

"Tony, you are too overprotective." Ziva teased. She smiled.

He smiled back at her and lifted her up slowly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator. The ride down was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They joined hands once more as they walked out of the elevator into Abby's lab.

"Holy mother of…"

"Oh my." Ziva cut Tony off.

What they saw, they definitely did not expect. Abby and McGee were lying on top of each other in front of Abby's desk completely naked.

"What should we do?" Ziva asked Tony, completely shocked by what they had come to see.

Tony, also shocked, suddenly thought of something important. "Lock the door. Gibbs may be back any minute and we do _not _want him seeing this."

Ziva nodded and did as Tony requested. Tony started pacing in front of Major Mass Spec. He started mumbling to himself.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted, loud enough not only to snap him out of his trance, but to also wake up McGee and Abby.

Quickly realizing the situation he was in, McGee shouted: "HOLY SH-"

"TIMMY!" Abby yelled over him and covered his mouth with her hand. "Language!"

"Do you realize the situation we are in Abby?" McGee asked, blushing severely.

"Yes Timmy!" She exclaimed. Would you two mind looking away for a moment?" She called to Tony and Ziva.

"Of course not Abs." Tony replied. He and Ziva turned around until Abby called out:

"Okay! We're decent now!"

They both turned around and saw Abby giving a passionate kiss to McGee. He was still blushing and looked like he was drunk. Abby's pigtails were a mess and she hadn't noticed it yet.

"Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Yes?"

"You might want to fix your hair." She suggested. Abby looked at her reflection on her computer screen and started re-doing her pigtails right away.

"Um, McGoo? Are you okay?" Tony looked at McGee strangely.

"Oh I'm wonderful!" McGee said seriously, with no sarcasm whatsoever, which is what Tony would have expected.

"O…kay then." Tony said, drawing it out.

Ziva leaned over to Tony and whispered: "I think he is love drunk." She then giggled, rather girlishly, which was odd for Ziva.

Tony gaped at Ziva, and then quickly closed his mouth, realizing it was probably pregnancy hormones or something.

Tony again looked at McGee, who did in fact look like he was drunk. Tony walked over and gave him a smack on the head.

McGee seemed to snap out of it instantly.

"C'mon McGiggle! Gibbs will be here any time! You can't just go around like that." Tony told McGee.

Ziva heard footsteps and went to unlock the door before Gibbs could get there. To her surprise, it was Michelle that walked in.

"Abby!" Michelle called out.

Abby turned around when she heard Michelle's voice. "Oh hi Michelle! I don't see you down here by yourself often! What can I do for you?" Abby smiled as she practically bounced over to where Michelle was standing.

"I brought evidence!" She lifted up the box she had in her hands.

"Oh! Thank you! Tell Gibbs I will be right on it!" She exclaimed as she took the box from Michelle.

"Oh and Gibbs wants you two back upstairs." Michelle informed Tony and Ziva.

"Alright Michelle." Ziva said. They all started walking out the door.

"Hey!" Tony called.

McGee and Abby looked at him.

"Be good you two." Tony winked and walked out.

McGee and Abby laughed as they started processing the evidence.

**~July 23, 2013~**

It had been a little over a week and Mikel still hadn't shown up anywhere. This was good, but it was also bad because no one had any idea when he was going to show up. Because of this, Gibbs was getting more and more annoyed for every day that went by. Mikel was a ghost. He wasn't showing anywhere. And technically, they had to wait for him to do something in order to arrest him.

Abby was becoming more and more hopeful that Mikel had said her name on TV just to scare her. McGee was basically down in her lab 24/7, which made getting work done difficult for the both of them sometimes.

Everyone was at NCIS almost all day, every day, some of them even sleeping at their desks. Gibbs of course always said: "You can sleep when you're dead."

Kate had awoken at her desk for the 4th time in a week and decided that she needed to get out of the office. Noticing that Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were gone and Michelle and Ari were sleeping at their desks, she thought it would be okay to go out on a coffee run. She quickly kissed Ari on the head and headed out of the office.

Her favorite coffee was luckily made right outside of the Navy Yard, so she could easily walk there. She waved to the guards at the gate as she walked out, always wanting to be pleasant. She ordered a coffee for everyone except Ziva and Ducky, whom she got tea for, and then walked down the street to a convenience store to get an extra-large Caf-POW! for Abby. Being extra nice, she decided to get two dozen donuts for everyone to share. She smiled at the cashier as she paid, put a tip in the tip jar, and headed back to the Navy Yard.

As she was approaching the Navy Yard, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jolted around and saw a man with spiky black hair and eyeliner.

"Can I help you with that ma'am?" He asked politely.

Kate eyed him suspiciously. Finally realizing who he was, she started running towards the gates. "Don't come near us! Abby doesn't love you anymore!"

"Yes she does! I know it! I know you know that Kate!" He yelled as she kept running.

"How the hell does he know my name?" She asked herself as she waved her ID for the guard. Being safe inside the Navy Yard, she slowed done and calmly approached the NCIS building. Once inside, she quickly stepped into the elevator, nodding politely to the guard in the lobby as the doors closed.

The elevator made its usual "ding" as it let her off on the third floor. Walking over to her team, she carefully placed a coffee on everyone's desk. Ari and Michelle lifted their heads when they smelled the substance and both smiled at Kate. Ari gave her a kiss when he received his cup. Ziva also smiled as she walked in, Tony close behind her, because she knew her friend had gotten something different for her.

"The donuts will be down in the lab. Two each." She smiled as she announced the presence of food.

Kate took the back elevator down to Abby's lab and placed the donuts down on Abby's desk, giving Abby her Caf-POW! and McGee his coffee, receiving more smiles as she made her way down to Autopsy.

Stepping out of the elevator for a third time, she walked into Autopsy where Ducky and Jimmy were working on a psychological profile. They both smiled as Kate gave them their beverages and she once again announced with a smile: "There are donuts in the lab."

Once again, she walked out of the elevator by MTAC. She walked past it and into Jenny's office. She said hello to Cynthia and knocked on Jenny's door.

"Come in." Jenny's voice said.

Kate opened the door and saw that the director was not alone. Gibbs was also there, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Gibbs, if I would have known you were here, I put coffee on-"

"I got it while you were in the lab. Thanks Kate." Gibbs nodded and took a sip of the coffee.

Kate walked over and gave the last coffee cup, apart from her own, to Jenny.

"Thank you Kate." Jenny said and smiled.

Kate smiled back at her. She threw the drink carrier in the trash and walked over to the couch where she sat with an "oomph."

"Actually, Gibbs, I'm glad you're here. I have to tell you something." Kate admitted.

"What is it?"

"Mikel Mawher tried to help me with all the coffee on the way back to the Navy Yard." She stated.

Jenny's eyes grew wide as she stood up and walked over to the couch to join Kate and Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked, now a bit angry.

"I started running." Kate explained. "I told him not to come near us or Abby. Gibbs," She paused. "he knew my name."

"Is he watching the rest of us now?" Jenny asked, baffled.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am going to find out." Gibbs grumbled. He pulled Kate up and they raced out of the room.

**~In the squadroom~**

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do…" Tony was saying this over and over again as he paced back in forth in front of his desk.

"Tony you really need to calm down." Ari told him.

"My brother is right Tony, you do need too." Ziva said in a more soothing voice.

"What are we gonna tell Gibbs?" Michelle asked, clearly panicking like Tony.

"I don't know." Gibbs said, walking in and making them all jump. "What are you gonna tell me?"

"We have a problem boss." Ari said.

"Well?" Gibbs looked at his agents, waiting for an answer.

Tony gulped and finally said:

"Abby and McGee are missing."

* * *

**I am so evil. *Laughs like a maniac.* **

**It's really too long until the NCIS Season X premiere. I don't wanna wait that long!**

**This story will hopefully be back soon! **

**Review, Review, Review! They always make my day. :)**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	10. Author's Note: Sorry Guys!

Hello everyone! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. Sorry to get you excited for nothing.

I have been thinking lately about writing again. I feel it would be a lot easier and there would not be as much pressure if I were to write the whole story and then put each chapter on day by day. Unfortunately, I did not think of this when I was younger. So I have decided to stop posting new chapters until I'm finished. I feel bad for letting you guys down, but these stories will be back eventually. Thank you all for your love and support.

I promise you, the stories will be much better quality also. I'm older now and I'm going to rewrite some of my earlier chapters now that I have more knowledge of how to write a great story. Also, I have a friend who has agreed to be my beta.

Again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and ideas. I really hope you will continue to be subscribed to the story because it will still be there, it just won't be updated.

Thanks!

~Savanna


End file.
